


A Master Thief and His Treasure

by Runic



Series: Fire Emblem Explicit One Shots [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: Claude finds that using a window to reach his treasure is always a much more pleasurable experience than using a door.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Fire Emblem Explicit One Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515212
Comments: 7
Kudos: 203





	A Master Thief and His Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Here guys, have the smut idea that distracted me from finishing the other smut idea I was working on.

Claude took a deep breath, steadying himself as he removed his feet from the saddle. His wyvern snorted, dropping a few feet, causing Claude to curse under his breath and grab on for dear life. “Haha, very funny,” he whispered to her. A deep rumble came from the wyvern, resembling a human laugh, before she moved back into position. Claude waited a moment to see if his wyvern would mess with him again, but when it seemed she would maintain her place, Claude took another deep breath and leapt.

His gloved hands clutched at stone, using the momentum of his jump to propel himself through the open window. He tucked into a roll, popping up with a triumphant grin on his lips. He was getting rather good at that.

And then the figure on the bed moved, chasing all other thoughts from his mind. She sat up, illuminated in moonlight and stealing away his breath. No matter how many times Claude looked at her, Byleth always had the ability to overwhelm him. Her nightgown was sheer, clinging to her frame and sliding up her thighs as she moved herself into a comfortable position. It left nothing to the imagination. He briefly wondered if someone had tipped her off to his return, or if she had worn that every night waiting for him.

But that was something to think of later. He had other things to take care of right now. Claude swept into a deep bow, flinging out his cape so it flared dramatically behind him. With the moon behind him, he knew it would make for an impressive sight. “Good evening, my beautiful lady. I have come to steal your heart.”

Byleth tilted her head, blinking at him in confusion. She was adorable, and Claude couldn’t help himself. His arms had remained empty for too long now. He took three quick steps to the bed, unclasping his cloak and untying his sash so they fell to the floor before he jumped on the bed to join her.

Byleth cried out in surprise as Claude pushed her back, sealing the noise with his lips against hers in a hungry kiss. His calloused fingers pulled down the thin straps of her nightgown to reveal her large breasts, his hands eagerly squeezing them once before moving down. He pulled what little fabric was there up and out of his way, grinning like a pleased cat when he saw she had nothing on underneath. She trembled in his hands, and Claude, unable to resist, dove in with gusto. 

Her fingers tangled in his hair, a beautiful gasp falling from her lips as his tongue explored her. He played her body, occasionally removing his lips from her core to kiss and nip at the insides of her thighs, making sure she would bare the proof of their coupling come morning. 

“That’s not my heart, master thief,” Byleth pointed out, her breathing heavy as she rolled her hips, silently begging Claude for more.

“Shh!” Claude chastised, lifting his head and laying it against her leg. He rubbed his chin against her flesh, loving the way she bit her lip and squirmed in his hands as his beard scratched her skin. Finding out Byleth was ticklish was the best discovery he had ever made. “It’s rude to interrupt a man in the middle of such a delicious meal.”

Byleth made a point of placing a hand against her mouth, while wrapping her legs around Claude in an attempt to pull him back in. He gave one last nuzzle against her leg and lowered his head, lips pressing against Byleth’s clit in a soft kiss before his tongue began to work her again. She cried out as his tongue slipped inside her, her feet flexing against his back. Byleth was soaked now, and Claude could feel her muscles growing taut around him. 

She lifted her hands to her breasts, kneading them harshly. Claude frowned, making a noise of displeasure against her before lifting his head. He crawled up her body, grasping her wrists in one hand. “No one gets to play with my prize besides me, not even the prize herself.”

Byleth gave him a deadpanned look, but wiggled her fingers at him. She rolled her hips against him, causing a delicious friction against his hard cock. “Then play with me, Mr. Thief,” she taunted.

“Devious,” Claude murmured, swooping in to nip at her lips before he flipped Byleth over onto her stomach. 

“Umph!” Byleth gasped as she hit the mattress. Claude made quick work of his pants, shoving away the material that would get in his way, and quickly buried himself within his wife. Byleth cried out at Claude’s swift thrust, her fingers clawing at the sheets beneath her. “Claude!” 

Claude moaned, fingers digging into Byleth’s hips. Her body was impossibly warm around him. He had missed this, having his whole world narrow to only the two of them, having Byleth’s warmth engulf him and chase away every thought that did not include her. His heart swelled, feeling as if it would burst with how much love it contained for her. 

Byleth pushed back against him, desperate for him to move within her. “Please, Claude,” she begged, sounding strangely vulnerable.

She moaned loudly as he began to thrust into her, setting a punishing pace in his desperation for her. Byleth, for her part, held nothing back, letting him know through those pretty little moans of hers how much she enjoyed every move he made. 

He felt his orgasm building all too quickly, biting his lip in an attempt to refocus himself. He would not leave Byleth wanting. Claude bent over his wife, one hand sliding from her hip down to rest between her legs. She gasped when his archer’s fingers pressed against her clit, her head dropping to the mattress. 

“Come on, By,” Claude whispered in her ear, his teeth biting lightly at her jaw. “I know you’re close.”

“Always-ah!” Byleth cut herself off, having trouble forming words at Claude’s onslaught. “Ah! So confident! In your -ah! Abilities! Claude!” She screamed his name, her body squeezing him impossibly tight. She melted against the sheets, her body riding out her orgasm.

Claude managed a brief sigh of relief, there was no way he would have lasted much longer, before he too groaned loudly, spilling himself within her. He clung to her hips as he pulled out of her body, collapsing onto the bed beside her. “What was that about my abilities?” he managed through deep breaths, a grin on his face as Byleth rolled over to look at him.

Her face was flushed, her chest rising almost obscenely with each heavy breath she took. Claude reached out, tracing the curves of her breasts reverently. He wasn’t allowed to do so for long.

Claude suddenly found himself flat on his back, Byleth straddling his hips with a fierce determination blazing in her eyes. His arms were trapped behind his back, making it difficult for him to move if Byleth did not want him to. “My turn,” she purred.

“Oh?” Claude teased back, his voice quivering in excitement. The sight of Byleth above him always made him weak. “Is the big tough mercenary going to take advantage of the innocent prince now?”

Byleth snorted and leaned forward, staying just far enough away that Claude could not tilt his head up for a kiss. “You’ve never been innocent a day in your life, Claude von Riegan.”

“Hey!” Claude whined, trying to shift his hips. Byleth quickly put a stop to that with those small but strong hands of hers. “I resent that!”

“No you don’t.” Byleth dipped her head, catching his lips in a sweet kiss, full of all the longing she had felt while he was away. “Just relax and let me take care of you, my prince.”

“Can do, my precious treasure.”

/

Reese sighed as he saw Seteth approaching. He had hoped the advisor would show up after the change of guard so he wouldn’t have to deal with this. As Seteth raised a fist to knock on the door, Reese cleared his throat. 

“Uh, I wouldn’t go in there if I were you,” Reese managed without his voice quivering too much.

Seteth dropped his hand, studying Reese for a long moment before sighing heavily. “One of these days that man is going to learn to use a door properly.”

Reese watched as Seteth turned on his heel and left, only shaking his head when the advisor had turned the corner. Yeah, that day was never going to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> I might need to easy up on the smut for awhile. It's becoming harder to write, and I don't want to burn myself out...I say, despite the numerous smut fics I'm working on/have planned.


End file.
